Pokemon: Journey done right
by BladeofHell56
Summary: Ash discouraged by his constant failure looks back on his journey and wishes he could do it over, Imagine his surprise when his wish comes true. don't know if it will have lemons but M just incase
1. Chapter 1

**You know I've seen many pokemon fics with different kinds of Ash, some with him starting out differently with an awesome mindset and strong pokemon, some with him reaching full potential after a bad event, some with him mastering aura or psychic abilities to the point of matching pokemon in combat, I looked at them and though 'hey if I can take a 10 year old boy and turn him into a badass, demonic virgin killer (READ NEGIMA REPLAY) then why the fuck can't I make another 10 year old Pokemon Trainer into the epitome of badassery. **

**WILL contain harem, look at my other fics honestly this should be obvious by now**

**WILL NOT CONTAIN ANTHRO don't like it then go read a pokegirl fic instead**

**Aura using Ash, Psychic Ash, Time-Travel Ash, Powerful Ash and team, Team will contain legendaries**

**please review honestly but respectfully, some criticism will work to helping me improve and will not be held against you**

**haters, flamers and general assholes please turn to the nearest dick you bitches can find and kindly suck on it cause I don't give a flying fuck about your rude ass opinions morons.**

**Oh and question: should Pikachu evolve or not I'm really not sure on what to do with that so I leave that to you, my wonderful viewers, poll will be found on my page.**

**Now before the fic begins I have an announcement to make, over my involuntary hiatus due to circumstances beyond my control ideas for new another world fic have exploded within my thinking box and you get to decide which one I work on, the options are:**

**SEKIREI**

**ROSARIO + VAMPIRE**

**AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER**

**SHAMAN KING**

**BLEACH**

**FAMILIAR OF ZERO**

**ONE PIECE**

**HELLSING (will have fem alucard)**

**TO ARU MAJUTSU NO INDEX**

* * *

"Human speech"

**"Legendary Poke speech"**

_'Human thoughts'_

_**'Legendary Poke thoughts'**  
_

_"Telepathic communication"_

* * *

Chapter 1:gift from the heavens, a chance to be great

It has been about a month since Ash had lost the Unova league and we now find him lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, at first he hadn't taken it so hard until he realized, it had happened AGAIN. Really the only leagues he had truly one in his carrier were the Orange league and the frontier, neither being official league tournaments, it really got him thinking.

_'Am I even that good a trainer, I mean sure I always come close and I've seen more legends than pretty much anyone else but seriously I struggle to battle people I have years of experience on like Paul and Trip, hell I lost to Trip when he had just gotten his Snivy, even without his electric moves Pikachu losing to a new starter like that is just sad." _

Thinking back even his accomplishments like his badges and Frontier trophy weren't all that great considering he had lost multiple times and had then trained for days or even weeks only to struggle on the rematch, it's fucking pathetic. And with the amount of time he's had Pikachu he should be sweeping Gym leaders left and right whenever he starts a new region but that's obviously not the case.

_'Maybe I should take some time off and just train my current Pokemon, I want to be a master but I can't do that if I can't win a battle, not to mention all the lost opportunities I've had to catch something strong or a legendary, looking back I really should have atleast one by now with how many I've met, damn those are chances I'll never get again, makes me wish I could go back and start my whole career over._

And with that thought he drifted off to sleep not knowing his thoughts had been overheard by someone who may just be willing to grant his wish.

* * *

"_w...up...__As.." _huh?

_"Wa...up..Ash"_ was someone calling his name

**"WAKE THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW ASH!"**

"AAAHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK" he yelled as he bolted up and took stock of his surroundings.

Ok first of all he wasn't in his room anymore. Secondly all his pokemon were here even the ones he entrusted to others, heck, Haunter, Larvitar and Butterfree were here and he didn't think he'd ever see them again _'Is that Sir Aaron's Lucario, he's not one of mine, and isn't he already dead'_ and Finally...

_"What the fuck?"_ before him was every single legendary Pokemon he'd ever met and some he hadn't

'_is that Raikou?'_ he thought before his mind caught up to him and he realized what was actually happening around him and a single thought came to the forefront of his mind and out his mouth._  
_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"**Ah I can explain that**" came a voice to the side which he turned to face

"Arceus?"

**"Good to see you to Ash"**

"Ok I'm confused what's happening"

**"Well you see I've been looking over you and have overheard your more recent thoughts, and me and the other Legends you have met before...and Entei and Raikou who are curious about the one that Suicune won't stop talking about, have decided to return the favor for all the help you've given us so far"** he said getting him a raised eyebrow from Ash.

**"You said you wished to start over, so we've decided to allow you to do just that, by sending you back to the beginning so to speak"**

"You're sending me back in time?" he said in a surprised whisper

**"Well not at the moment, the second half of the gift requires you to stay here for a while, you see I also heard you wanted to take a break to train for a while, so we're allowing you to do that as well thus the presence of all your pokemon here with you, now they won't be going back with you per say, but they will regain their power and memories from now as soon as they see you though, and those that had evolved will be able to do so again up to their current states any time they please, not to mention we also got a volunteer to train you in your aura abilities, as well as two for your psychic abilities"** he finished as Lucario, one of the Deoxys he had helped in the past and Mewtwo came forward.

Throughout the whole explanation Ash and his Pokemon' eyes all grew progressively wider and wider, with those that been entrusted to others wondering what he had done to get into the favour of some many legends.

"You...you're serious aren't you" Ash spoke hesitantly before looking back to his Pokemon and taking a deep breath

"Ok, guys you heard him, what do you think I should do?" he said much to the surprise of the others in the room

**"W..what"** stammered out Arceus

"Hm?, what's wrong?"

**"you're questioning your pokemon, I would have assumed that you'd simply make the choice on your own"**

"Then you really haven't been watching me as well as you said, considering i've considered my pokemon as my equals in all this from day 1, right Pikachu" he asked gaining a happy nod in response. At that point the legendary pokemon felt their respect for Ash grow and knew that if anyone deserved what they were currently giving it was Ash, looking back they saw him patiently waiting as his pokemon discussed the current situation amongst themselves.

Finally Pikachu stepped forward and with a determined glint in his eyes, one that was mirrored by all the other pokemon, he gave a single resolute nod which was all the message Ash needed. He turned back to the legendaries before him and gave a small smile

"Well looks like i'll be here for a while, please take care of me" and with that statement history would change.

* * *

**10 years**** later**

Over the last decade Ash had trained both himself and his pokemon to new heights of power that he'd never imagined a decade ago that he'd be capable of achieving, his Aura training had brought him to the point of actually being able to use fighting type Pokemon moves and being able to fight Lucario on even footing, as shown by his new athlete's physique that he was sure would have girls falling all over him (yes people after nearly thirty years of life the man hit puberty)

His psychic abilities were as strong as that of his aura or maybe even stronger as he could not only talk to pokemon now, but hold out against both his teachers even while in the air, heh heh, he's still loving the fact that he can fly/levitate now, and deoxys even taught him psycho boost and gave him permission to teach it to any psychic type he catches, not to mention the breakthrough his psychic abilities had given him when he'd stumbled across astral projection and split his soul from his body. In soul form he had managed through copious amounts of training to not only learn ghost type moves, but had managed to turn his actual body into soul form rather that separation of the two. After that he'd trained for two months to master the abilities this granted such as intangibility and invisibility as well get used to not breathing for extended periods of time, he'd spent for months of training after that to finally manage to bring out his ghost type attacks in his physical body, though he still hasn't been able to get them as powerful as when he's in soul form, but hey, he's got time, he's gonna be a kid again soon anyway.

Although all of this is not to say he neglected his pokemon he was happy to say that when he got back to the pass his pokemon would soundly be able to annihilate mostly anyone they came against, not to mention two of his teachers actually wanting to come back with him, all of his pokemon had reached their final stages of evolution, even those that didn't want to evolve past certain levels took the chance to evolve and learn moves they wouldn't be able to otherwise, with the knowledge that they'd be back to their wanted forms come the transfer back to the past, Raichu personally can't wait to see people's faces when he's a Pikachu again and firing off Hyperbeams like a Gyarados on crack, and well, Charizard _really_ can't wait to see Damien again. With all this set all he needed to do was get those special gloves he'd wished for from Jirachi and he'd be ready to go back.

"Ok guys, we've had a good decade of training and we're all at levels beyond what we'd hoped to achieve, it was a true pleasure, and I can't wait to see you all in a few years" he said gaining shocked reactions from his pokemon.

"years?"

"what do you mean years?!"

"the other regions I understand but the Kanto pokemon shouldn't take that long"

"Ah yes well I agreed to do Lugia a favour and need to go back a few years before I started out, the only ones that'll be with me for the next four or so years will be Mewtwo and Lucario, it sucks that I won't be able to see you guys again for a long time but at least you guys won't have to go through the wait, so I guess this bye for a while guys" he said before he began glowing, with one last smile he waved goodbye to his pokemon and vanished with the sounds of his friends farewells trailing behind him.

* * *

Opening his eyes he took stock of his surroundings, he saw a familiar room, his room, although it seemed larger than before, probably because he was a child again. Rising from his bed he was pleasantly surprised to see that the effects of his physical training still remained even in his six year old body and the wardrobe change he wished for came with him as well, he was now dressed in a black leather jacket with a picture of rayquaza on the back, the jacket was opened showing the tight blue shirt that showed of his well trained torso, he quickly used his psychic abilities to put an illusion on that having no desire to explain the sudden changes in his build, he wore black fingerless gloves with aura crystals similar to Sir Aaron's and modified due to a wish to Jirachi to have some other special abilities such as using it to access the small pocket world he had Palkia make for him to store things in, thus eliminating the need for a backpack, which were activated with simple mental commands, he had a pair of loose fitting jeans on and could see his new running shoes on the side of his bed, with a red and black trainers cap on the shelf next to his bed.

Quickly bringing out two luxury balls from storage he called out Mewtwo and Lucario knowing they had much to discuss, how they planned on him getting away from Pallet long enough to do Lugia's favour being at the forefront of his mind.

Appearing in two flashes of red Lucario and Mewtwo looked around their trainers room before looking to him having a good idea as to why they were called out.

"Ok guys Lugia's counting on us to help his brother out, so I need ideas, how do I get out of here for about two weeks" They thought on it for a while before Lucario perked up

**"Didn't you say there was a storm around this time, we could use that as a cover, and say you got trapped in a cave or something during the storm"**

"Hmm, that might actually work, any objections Mewtwo"

**"None at the moment"**

"And with that all that's left to say is let's catch us a Shadow Lugia"

* * *

**Ok guys that's it for now thanks for reading, remember to voter on the polls and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW that is all**


	2. SOPA RETURNS again

**HEY GUY'S REMEMBER THAT LAW THEY TRIED TO PASS THAT WOULD MAKE FANFICTION WRITING, STREAMING VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE OR EVEN SO MUCH AS SINGING A CURRENTLY EXISTING SONG AND PUTTING IT ONLINE WOULD GET YOU LOCKED UP IN PRISON AS A FELON, WELL GUESS WHAT THE US GOVERNMENT IN ALL ITS RETARDED GLORY IS TRYING _BRING IT BACK. _CURRENTLY THERE IS A PETITION GOING ON THAT IF 100,000 PEOPLE SIGN WILL PUT AN END TO THIS CURRENT BOUT OF RAW BULLSHIT, JUST REMOVE ALL THE SPACES IN THE LINK BELOW TO GET TO IT**

** petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**IF YOU LIKE READING FICS, LISTENING TO MUSIC ONLINE AND WATCHING FUNNY PARODIES OR EVEN IF YOU JUST USUALLY USE WIKIPEDIA TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN SIGN THE PETITION**

**AND A WORD OF ADVICE TO MY FELLOW FIC WRITERS, ON THE OFF CHANCE THE ACT SOMEHOW MAKES IT THROUGH, MOST LIKELY IT WILL NOT LAST SO DO WHAT I DID WHEN I FOUND OUT AND COPY AND PASTE YOUR WORK ON SOMETHING OFFLINE SO THAT IF THE ACT GOES THROUGH AND THEY DELETE YOUR STUFF YOU CAN JUST PASTE IT BACK ONE THIS WHOLE SHIT STORM BLOWS OVER**


End file.
